The Sandlot Boys And Girl
by Alexis loves you4554
Summary: My name is Alexis Lewis. I moved to the Valley knowing no one and having only one passion- baseball. So I guess you could say I was lucky moving in right next door to Benjamin Rodriguez, because when I met the sandlot boys, things changed- a lot.
1. Whoa

It was a warm Monday morning as I was sitting on my porch railing with my back against the wide pillar. About two weeks ago, I had moved to The Valley. It was a small town with very little people. I moved in next door to a family known as the Rodriguiz's. Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguiz had introduced me to their son Benjamin the first day we got there and had him help with the furniture. He was a very handsome boy, at least I thought he was. My parents seemed to like him, but I wasnt too sure. Sure he was nice and all, but he had this arrogent, somewhat cocky aura around him that I didnt like.

I hopped down from the railing and grabbed my bike. I shouted to my mom through the screen door, "Mom, Im gonna go on a ride, check the town out some more. See if I can make some friends." Because I knew if I didnt soo, this was going to be a long summer.

My mom, who was currently making cookies, shouted back. "Alright Alexis! Just dont get mixed with the wrong people."

I rolled my hazel eyes, "Bye mom." And I set off down the dirty sidewalk.

I had been riding for about ten minutes when I heard boys shouting and what sounded like bats hitting balls. Baseball. Yes. Now heres something I could relate to. I dropped my bike on the sidewalk and walked in the small fence opening. I leaned against the rotted fence with my arms crossed watching the boys play with a slight smirk on my face. Then I noticed that one of them looked strangely familiar, and I looked a bit harder at the boy making his way to home plate. It was Benjamin. I smirked even wider at that. I didnt know he played baseball. As he slid into homeplate, his eyes locked on me. Oh great. Ive been spotted. The other boys he was with seemed to notice me too, because they all started walking over to me and gave me confused glances. I noticed another too, it was Scott Smalls from accross the street, he moved in the same time I did. They stopped in front of me and they all seemed to raise their eyebrows.

I smirked again and uncrossed my arms. "Heya boys." They furrowed their brows at calm stature.

Benjamin spoke up, "What are you doing here Alexis?" The others gave him glances as if to say 'How do you know her?'

I crossed my arms and put on my best smile, "Well Benjamin, I heard you guys playing baseball and thought Id come play."

They all laughed at this, which made me a little mad, except Ben and Scott. Benjamin told them to shut up and turned to me, "What do you play?" He asked.

I smirked, "Pitcher."

The porky one laughed and spoke up, "Girls cant play baseball! Havent you ever hear the expression throws like a girl?"

That made me mad. I got in his face and took the ball from his hands, "No, Ive never heard that. Get a mit fat ass." And I walked to the mound. I could feel them staring at me from behind. And it was uncomfortable. Im sure they havent seen many girls in short denim short, exposing their whole leg, and a white t-shirt cut at the neck so that it draped off my shoulders. "Well, come on! I dont have all day!" I said as I turned around. They all seemed to shake out of their daze as the fat kid grabbed a glove and went to his position as catcher.

This is going to be fun. I thought as I watched the kid squint his eyes at me. The other boys were basically jumping off the dugout bench in antisipation. I smirked, "Dont blink." And I threw. I threw like I always did, fast and hard, and he didnt see it coming. When he caught the ball he immediatly dropped it and pulled off his glove.

He held his hand in pain and shouted at me, "You dont have to throw so hard! I think you broke my hand! Your Ma will be getting a call from my attorney if it really is broken!" He said numerous more insults as I stood there with my hands on my hips, ignoring him. I shifted my gaze to Benjamin. I gave him a wink at his open mouth and made my way to the outting in the fence. It urned about half way there, "Well, it was nice showing you boys up, but I ve got to get going." I started walking again before I once again turned abruptly. "Oh, and Rodriguiz," he turned to me with the other boy following in suit. "If you ever stare at my ass again, my window is only about a foot from yours. I know where you sleep, and I wont hesitate to give you a rude wake up call." I could see him turn a vibrant color of red as he averted his eyes from mine to the ground, I smirked. "See ya."

He shifted back up to me and returned the smirk, "Yeah, see ya."

And I made my way home. My home. Right next to his.


	2. Nosy Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Alexis had left, I got bombarded with questions and comments.

"How do you know her?"

"Where did she learn that?"

"Shes gorgeous!"

"Did you see her legs?"

"We should have her play with us!"

"Does she live next to you?"

"Her name is Alexis right? Thats pretty."

I put my hands up and shouted, "Hey, hey! Quiet! One at a time!" They all shut up and cocked their heads to the side. "Uhhh...I got it! Raise your hand, like in school." They all nodded at that and said words of aggreement. They all raised their hands. "Okay Squints, shoot." I pointed to the nerdy boy.

He put down his hand and pushed up his glasses, "Where did she move from?"

"Uhh, my mom said Arizona. Ham."

He put down his hand and mit, "Shes really pretty. Are you guys friends?"

I chuckled, "I know, and kinda. Yeah-yeah."

"We should have her play with us." He stated. Everyones hand went down at the suggestion. They all wanted to say the same thing.

I adjusted the hat on my head and smiled at him, "I agree. I'll talk to her about it tonight, but for now, lets play some baseball, aye?"


	3. Near Death Experience

~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

My father, mother and I had finishe up dinner about and hour ago and I was getting undressed to get in the shower when I heard a light knock on my window. I wrapped a towel around my body and made my way to the window, pulling up the blinds and opening it. I wasnt suprised to see Benny standing outside with wide eyes at my appearence. He stammered, "I- just-I-Im sorry- I was just-"

I rolled my eyes, "Grow up Rodriguiz, im covered. It doesnt bother me." He seemed to let out a breath."What do you want?"

He set his elbows on my window ciel and talked to me, "Well, me and the guys were talking, and we think your a pretty good pitcher. We wanted to know if you would come play with us this summer, as a part of our team." He looked at me, his eyes somewhat begging, and I couldnt resist.

I smiled at him and sighed, "Alright Benjamin, I'll play with you guys." I paused. "But no funny business. " I said seriously.

He smirked, "You got it." He turned to crawl back inside his window and stopped. "We're all going swimming tomorrw. You should come." He smiled at me brightly.

I returned it. "I think I will." And I shut the window, closed the blinds-Im not stupid- and got into the shower. I crawled into bed a little later, thinking about how fun tomorrow would be.

I had just finished getting on my black bikini and grabbing a towel when I heard a knock on the front door. I tied my chocolate curls up into a ponytail, leaving out my bangs, and walked to the door. I opened it to see all the boys from yesterday standing lasily on my porch, Benny in front. He had no shirt and a tanned body. I could get used to this. But what I couldnt get used to, was the disgusting staring eyes of his friends. I smirked and looked at his chest, I chuckled and slapped his stomach, "Nice." He smirked and I made my way through the crowd of boys. I turned to them when they didnt follow, "What? Are we going to stand on my porch all day and gawk at me? Or are we going to the pool?" Stammers of, 'We're goin to the pool..yeah.' were heard as we made our way down the empty sidewalk to the community pool. I was walking in front with Benny now, and I could here the boys behind me, whispering to eachother.

"Shes better than Wendy!"

"No shit!"

"Benny's lucky he lives next door to her."

"Sweet mother of Jesus!"

"Yeah, yeah, shes like five Wendy's!"

I didnt know who this Wendy person was, but i wanted to know. I turned up the corners of my mouth and leaned over to whisper to Benny, "Whos Wendy?"

He turned his head to me and smiled at me, quietly chuckling. "She the lifegaurd at the pool. A real looker." He whispered back.

I giggled slightly and spoke to him again, "Race you." I rose my chin like I was something special.

He stopped and turned to me, "Your on. Loser buys ice cream."

I smiled, "I hope you brought your wallet then Benny-boy." He smirked down at me. "Hey, Ham, call it!."

Ham sauntered up to the front of the mob with us, "Okay, ready, on your mark, get set, go!"He shouted, and we were off.

We were neck and neck when we started off, then when the pool came into view, I noticed he slowed down consiterably. I beat him by at least ten seconds, and I knew what he did.

I walked up to him and stood chest to chest with him. "You let me win." I stated looking up at him with a sly smile.

He smiled back down at me, "Yeah." I gently socked him in the arm, laughing quietly.

"Your killing me Rodriguiz!" I said dramtically.

He rolled his eyes jokingly, "Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna stand here and yell at me all day? Or are we gonna swim?" He said mocking my earlier comment.

I rolled my eyes back at him, "Well Benjamin, we are at a pool. We're going to swim of course!"

He smiled, his eyes lighting up, "Thats what I thought."

All the boys started putting sunscreen on. I had finished the rest of my body, when I found out that im not an ape and I cant reach my own back. I sighed, "Okay, which one of you will put the sunscreen on my back?" All of their hands shot up. I rolled my eyes, "You all are a bunch of pigs." I paused and put on my best innocent look, "I'll just go find some handsome, chiseled, _man_ to do it." I said sweetly and started to walk away to find someone. I could hear the boys behind me and laughed to myself.

"Is she saying we're not manly?"

"Nice going guys!"

Then I heard whispering but couldnt understand what was being said. Suddenly I was scooped up in to someones arms, "Eek!" I screamed. I was then thrown over the shoulder of a laughing Benny like a sack of potatoes and a crowd of even laughier boys surrounded me. "Benjamin! Put me down right now!" He laughed even harder.

He called to his friend, "Yeah-yeah, put it on!" Just then a seriously giggly boy rubbed sunscreen on my back.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Benny. You got your way. Can you put me down now?"

He chuckled again. "Gladly." Then I was sent flying into the pool, letting out a blood-curtling scream before I hit the water. Ouch. Bare backs dont feel good smashing against water. Woah, what are those dots? Oh shit. And it went black.

I could hear shouts above me and I felt strong arms encircle my waist and bring me to the surface, laying me flat on the pool decking. I could feel a lot of people hovering above me and a boy telling me to breath and that he was sorry. Oh, is Benjamin gonna get it now! I sat up and coughed up probably half of the pool on to the decking beside me. I looked up to Benny and met his eyes. "Oh God Alexis! Im so sorry! I didnt kno-"

SLAP!

His head flew to the side as my palm collided with it. Without saying another word, I got up, gathered my stuff, and walked back home. Leaving all of the boys in complete and utter shock.


	4. Camp Out

I was sitting at home in my room reading a Seventeen magazine when I heard nine voices outside my window and repeatative knocking. I sighed and hopped off my bed and walked to the window. I pulled up the blinds and opened it fully. I put my finger to my chin in mock thought, "Hmm, early birthday present? Nine boys to compliment me and do my chores? Jeez mom, you know I wanted elves." I said sarcastically, snapping my fingers. I turned to them seriously this time. "What do you boys really want? Are you here to drown me again? If you are, can you wait until I put my swimsuit on first, this is a new shirt." I said gesturing to my torso.

Benny spoke up quietly while the others bowed their heads shamefully. "Listen Alexis, we're really sorry. We came to see if you still want to be our friend." He paused and smiled slightly. "Its not everyday we have a pretty girl hanging with us."

I shook my head with a bright smile on my lips. I looked at Benny, "Well, when you say it like that..." They all brought up their chins and smiled at me. "How could I say no?" I looked them all over. "And besides, Benjamin here is too sweet." I smirked as they all corrupted in laughter, along with me.

They composed themselves, as did I, and Ham spoke up. "Hey, well we're having a camp out tonight, since tomorrow is the 4th of July. You wanna come?"

Benny said something before I had a chance to respond. "Well, thats if your parents dont mind you camping out with a bunch of guys." He said adjusting his cap.

I smirked, "Honey, if my mother and father thought you guys were trouble, do you think they would let me go swimming with you guys? In a swimsuit?"

Benny smirked back, "No, I guess they wouldnt. So are you comin?"

I smiled and took his hat and placed it on my own head. "Of course Rodriguez, im not stupid." I smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Awesome," He smiled brightly. "Come on."

We made our way in to the tree house with ease. First me, then Benny and Smalls, followed by the rest of the gang. It was dark out now and I turned on the lantern inside the tree house. We rolled out our sleeping bags and sat on top of them. Ham had made s'mores and we were all eating one. I was lounged out accross Benny, my back on his legs. I had about a bite of my s'more left and was about to pop it in my mouth when it was taken from my fingers. Benny looked down at me and smirked, then stuffed it in his mouth. I mock glared at him. "Fatty."

Everyone laughed as Benny nodded his head. He suddenly got a serious expression on his face. "So Alexis, I just noticed that we dont know a lot about you. I mean, with the rest of the guys, we know all out favorite colors, favorite food, everything. You should tell us some stuff."

Yeah-Yeah spoke up. "Yeah-yeah, tell us."

I smiled, "Okay, where to start. Well my favorite color is yellow. I like apples. Im from Arizona. I can sing. I like reading. In Arizona, I played on a boys baseball team. I love going to the drive-in. Scary movies make me paranoid. Im deathly afraid of bugs, esspecially spiders. My birthday is July 20th. And Im secretly in love with John Lennon." I smiled at them all and raised myself up from Benny's legs.

They all seemed to be taking in the information because no one talked for a few minutes. Benny chuckled and raised his eyebrow at me. "Spiders?"

"Their scary!" I shouted in my own defense. He just chuckled at me again and threw his pillow at me.

Smalls looked at me. "You can sing?"

I nodded my head. "Mhm. Thats why I have to be home early tomorrow. My mom signed me up for the live entertainment for the 4th of July block party."

Benny looked up abuptly. "Wait, your gonna be done by 8:00 though right? Thats when we have our night game. Only one of the year."

I threw his pillow back at him. "Of course! Im only on from 7:00 to 7:30. Who do you think I am?" I smirked as he smiled at me.

Benny turned to all the boys. "Well we better get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

We all silently agreed and climbed in to our sleeping bags. When the lantern was put out I shouted, "Night boys."

They all echoed me, "Goodnight Alexis."

I think I like The Valley a lot better than I did two weeks ago.


	5. Night Game

We all woke up early the next morning and played baseball right away. All of our parents werent expecting us home until five for dinner and the block party. So we played up until 4:50, just enough time to get home. We walked home in groups, according to where our houses wear. I walked with Benny, being right next door to him. And to tell you the truth, I was enjoying his company.

"So, do you have to wear a dress?" He chuckled at me when we were about half way home.

"Ughh!" I groaned and pushed him to the side. "Dont remind me! I hate dresses!"

He laughed. "Well its not everyday you see a pitcher in a dress." I glared at him from the side. "But, hey, I think you'd look good in one."

I turned to look at him. "You never have anything bad to say about anyone, do you?" I smiled at him.

He tilted his head in thought. "No, I guess I don't." We were in front of our houses now and we parted to go inside.

I turned to his back. "Your a good guy Benny." I said as he turned around and I started walking backwards.

He smiled at me. "Thanks."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah. See ya." He nodded as we both walked inside our front doors.

I was probably wearing the girliest dress I had ever worn. But the truth was, I liked it. I liked it because it made me feel pretty, and not just like 'one of the guys'.

The dress was right above the knee and was light flower print. It had spegetti straps that were a royal blue and buttons through the bust the same color. It was beautiful in my eyes, and obviously in my mothers since she picked it out. But I was a little scared. Of what the boys might think. Most boys liked seeing girls in dresses, but these were sandlot boys, and I think they like my shorts and t-shirt just fine.

But what made me almost wet myself, was the make-up. I ussually always where make-up, but not like this. I had peach colored blush on my cheeks and dark mascara on my lashes. Thats part was fine. It was the lipstick that made me cringe and somewhat want to throw up. It was barbie-doll pink with shimmering gloss on top. Great. Stupid mom.

When I was examining myself in my full length mirror, I heard a knock on my door. "Honey! Its time to go!"

I took a deep breath and walked to the living room where my mom and dad were waiting. "Oh darling you look ten times more beautiful!" Screeched my mother. "Ooh, I bet this will impress that boy next door." She said to me in a lower tone.

My mouth dropped. "Mom!" I yelled. But truly, I _did_ want to impress Benny. And I havent the slightest idea why.

My mom chuckled as we walked out the door to the very busy cul-de-sac. I didnt even have time to look for the guys before my mother pulled me up to the make-shift stage where the piano player was waiting for me. There was a sheet hanging in front of it so people couldnt peek in. I sighed and took my seat on top of the piano with mic in hand and crossed my legs how my mom and I had rehearsed. I could hear numerous voices talking casually in front of the curtain. The piano player started playing, quieting them. The national anthem was playing in the background before the curtain dropped and my music picked up.

Does he love me?  
I wanna know!  
How can I tell if he loves me so?

(Is it in his eyes?)  
Oh no! You need to see!  
(Is it in his eyes?)  
Oh no! You make believe!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)

(Oh yeah! Or is it in his face?)  
Oh no! It's just his charms!  
(In his warm embrace?)  
Oh no! That's just his arms!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh,ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)

Oh, oh, oh, hug him!  
Squeeze him tight!  
Find out what you wanna know!  
If it's love, if it really is,  
It's there in his kiss!

(How 'bout the way he acts?)  
Oh no! That's not the way!  
You're not listenin' to all I'm sayin'!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh, ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)

Oh, oh, oh, hug him!  
Squeeze him tight!  
Find out what you wanna know!  
If it's love, if it really is,  
It's there in his kiss!

(How 'bout the way he acts?)  
Oh no! That's not the way!  
You're not listenin' to all I'm sayin'!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh, ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh, yeah! Its in his kiss!  
(It's in his hiss, that's where it is!)  
ooh! It's in his kiss!  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)

I didnt know that a block party could cheer so loud. I sang a couple more songs and went to find the boys. I found them in the back- at the cake table, of course. What..._boys_. I was walking towards them when I totally forgot I was wearing heels and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, which sent me flying in to Benny who ran in to Smalls who rammed in to Yeah-Yeah who hit Ham and made him shove cake in his own face. Yeah, it must have been a pretty funny sight. Ham turned to Yeah-Yeah. "Yeah-Yeah you idiot!"

Yeah-Yeahs eyes went wide. "It wasnt me it was Smalls!"

Smalls turned to Ham. "Nuh uh! It was Benny!"

Benny looked at Ham. "No way man! Im not that clumsy! It was Alexis!"

Everyone turned to me and I put on my best innocent smile. "He-He." I nervously laughed.

Benny chuckled at me and I glared at him. "Well hey! Let me put you in four inch heels and see how well you walk!"

Rodriguez turned to me with a smirk on his face. "Well most girls I know can actually walk in those things!"

I smirked and took off both of my heels, getting ready to run. "Yeah? Yeah? Well how many girls do you know that can do this?" I took the biggest handful of cake I could get and shoved it in his face.

It turned out I didnt have to run. He just stood there, along with the other boys, with looks of shock on their faces. I smirked wider and brought my index finger to his cheek and licked it clean. "Hmm, you taste pretty good Rodriguez." And I turned and started walking away.

Benny called back to me, "Hey! Where you goin'? Night game!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I can play baseball in this? Im going to change, hun!" I shouted back and continued walking. I could hear Ham behind me talking to Benny, "Im suprised you let her get away with that Benny! How many girls can mess with you?"

I heard him reply. "Only one."

I heard Yeah-Yeah man-giggle. "She called you 'hun'."

As I walked in to my house I could hear a distant "Ouch!" And I knew that Benny had slapped him upside the head. I chuckled to myself and pulled on my shorts and a tank top. I put on my converse and walked out the door to find the guys lounging lasily on my porch rails, Benny and Ham with clean faces. I smiled "You boys clean up nice." I snickered as I picked up my glove, ball and bat.

They scoffed at me and we ran to the sandlot.

When we got there Benny hit a home run right away, right when the fireworks started. I noticed that we all looked to the sky in amazement, while he kept running. I jogged to homeplate to meet him. When he reached me I put a hand on his chest to stop him. I looked up to him. "Take a break, man." He smiled and nodded and we watched the fireworks for a few seconds before I turned to him again. "Benny?" He shifted his head to me and I threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks." I didnt have to explain for what, because I think he knew that I meant for everything because he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. I pulled my head back a smidge and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. I returned my head to the spot by his neck and I felt him smile

"Anytime."


	6. Falling Hard

The next day we were playing at the sandlot when a group of boys rode in on their bikes. I guess I wasnt the only one to see them, because Squints let out a shout of, "Oh no!" All the boys dropped what they were doing and walked to the boys on bikes. I just quietly followed behind Benny, because I didnt know what the heck was going on.

The boy that seemed to be the leader of the group spoke up. "Its easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and a fat kid, Rodriguez. Oh and whos this? Is this your new girlfriend? Shes a looker, i'll give you that."

I could feel Benny getting hotter beside me. "Shut your mouth Phillips!" I just rolled my eyes and gave him a disgusted look and tossed the ball back and forth in my hands.

Ham looked astonished at the fat kid part. "What'd you say crap face?"

The kid 'Phillips' spoke up. "I said you shouldn't even be allowed to touch a baseball. Except for Rodriguez, you're all an insult to the game."

Ham shouted. "Come on! We'll take you right here, right now!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "We play on a real diamond, Porter. You ain't good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats."

Ham and Phillips exchanged numerous insults before it was said that we would play them tomorrow at noon on their field.

Before he left, Phillips directed his attention to me, "Heya sweet face. You know, I saw some roses in the flower shop this morning, looked just like you."

I choked down some serious sudden vomit. I gave him my best smile. "Aww, thats cute." I put on my best innocent smile and voice. "I saw this monkey at the zoo licking its ass once, looked just like you."

That sent the sandlot boys into fits of laughter as we started to walk away. The ape shouted hatefully. "Well your just a WHORE! You screwin all these guys? That the reason they keep you around?"

I could hear all the sandlot boys gasp ans stop in their track, which I did to. Thats something i have been called before, but it doesnt make it hurt any less. So I let my anger get the best of me. I turned around and threw the hardest, fasest pitch I had ever thrown. And it was a direct hit. Right in the eye. Everyones eyes widened as he fell off his bike crying. "_Thats_ why they keep me around." I could feel tears pricking my eyes so I fast walked out of the sandlot. I could hear Benny yelling at Phillips from the outside gate.

"Dont you EVER call her that again! Or I'll give one on the other eye to match!" I heard the little leagers ride out on their bikes and Benny run up beside me. He grabbed my arm and spun my tear stained face to his. He didnt say anything at that moment, just fulled my shaking body to his. We satyed like this for a few minutes before he pushed me back a little to talk to me. "Dont worry, we're gonna kick their asses tomorrow." I smiled softly and whispered, "Yeah." As he pulled me back in to him.

Ans at that moment, I realized something. I realized that I was falling for Benjamin Rodriguez. And I didnt mind.


	7. BarfORama

"Play ball!"

I was at pitchers mound, and let me tell you somethin, it was going to feel really good to whip those goofy smiles off the other teams face. No one has seen the heater I have been working on, on my own time. I could hear the little leagers taunting me from the dugout but hey, they have reason. They know their going to lose.

I swung my leg up in front of my face like a ballerina, brought my arm back, and pitched it hard and fast. And even though it was completely strait, they would have had to have a tennis racket to hit it.

I could see the little leagers in the dugout, looking like they just peed themselves, and the sandlot boys were somewhat frozen.

I pitched tons like that, and when it was our turn to bat, everyone got a homerun, so I was hoping I wouldnt mess up the winning streak. I was right after Benny and I took up position on homeplate. The pitcher sucked, and I hit it good and clean. It flew out right past second base and all the way to the wall.

I was running from second base to third now when Scott Phillips did something horrible. When the ball was passed to him, he ran at the side of me full force, sending his fist to my stomach and elbow to my nose. I let out a long groan as I fell to the ground. All the sandlot boys were now rushing from the dugout faster than I could pitch. I brought my hand to my nose and instantly came away with blood. Scott hovered above me. "Your out!"

And I dont think I have ever seen Benjamin Rodriguez move so fast. He pulled Scott back by the collar of his shirt and punched him so hard it made _me _dizzy.

I was one the ground with nine sandlot boys crowded around me. Yeah-Yeah was the one to speak first. "Alexis are you okay?"

I took the rag he handed me and held it to my nose. "Oh yeah, im fine." I paused and looked at Benny. "I dont know about Scott though." They all chuckled and got up from the ground. "I think they were going after the 'if you cant beat 'em, join 'em' trophy." They all laughed at that as we made our way to our bikes. My nose had stopped bleeding and I took the rag from it.

Benny talked to me as we were all hopping on our bikes. "Hey, in the dugout we were all tlaking about going to the carnival. You up to it?"

I smiled. "Of course! I think theres a lot of things you still need to learn about me Benjamin. One is that im up for anything." He smirked and we all rode home to get cleaned up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Carnival~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Benny bought our tickets that night. Bertram had given everyone chewing tobacco, but i had declined his offer. I dont think anyof them know how horrible that stuff is. We got on the ride and I sat with Benny. And right before the ride started I leaned over and murmered to him. "Spit it out. Before the ride starts."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

I sighed. "Its gonna be barf-o-rama and I dont want you throwing up on me. Because the others will take care of that because they dont have someone as helpful as me sitting next to them."

He spit it out right as the ride started. We went a few minutes with out problems, until I heard the boys in front of us start groaning. Uh oh. I threw half of my dads old rain coat over Benny. "Cover yourself, its gonna be any minute now." And just as we pulled it over both of or bodies...

SPLAT!

"Aww ewww!" I groaned.

Benny made a sound between disgusted and amused.

The ride stopped and everyone got off, Benny and I the only ones clean. The other boys didnt even say anything before groaning and heading home. When they were out of sight, I couldnt control myself. I started laughing so hard that I was really glad that I didnt have to pee at that moment. Then Benny joined in and we must have looked like an original circus act.

We finally contolled ourselves and straightened our bodies wiping tears from our eyes. I let out one more giggle and turned to Benny. "One more ride, I'll buy."

He turned to me with a smile. "Cool." He paused and smirked at me. "But I buy. Because I never got to get you that ice cream." He chuckled.

I groaned loud and obvious. "Dont remind me!" I heard him chuckle again and I nodded my head. "Okay, your buy."

"Great." He said as we jogged over to the ticket counter and he got two tickets. He threw his arm around my shoulders. "The lady's pick." He said in a thick-totally fake-italian accent.

I laughed. "Ever been on the kite flyer?"

He gave me a confused glance. "Nope."

I smiled and chuckled. "Come on then!" I grabbed his hand and started leading him to the ride.

When we got there, his look of confusion grew. "What do you do?"

I laughed again. "Lay down, on your stomach and hold on to the bars in front of you."

He nodded. "Okay." We both got on. They started the ride and we had a lot of fun. It was funny because, at first, you could totally tell Benny was scared. But of course he didnt show it. We got on our bikes and decided to go home, we were all supposed to have a camp out, but I guess thats not happening.


	8. Melter

Benny and I were just pulling in front of our houses when an idea sprouted in my head. "Hey, Benny, you parents still think your camping out in the tree house right?"

He gave a disappointed look. "Yeah, it sucks that the guys had to go and get sick."

I gave him the same look."Yeah." I paused and smiled up at him. "But you havent heard my great idea yet!" He cocked his head to the side. "You are camping out. And so am I." I smiled.

He got a really happy look on his face, then it disappeared again. "But Squints has the key to the tree house. And he is probably already sleeping."

I smiled. "I know." He furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion. "Go on, go get you stuff. I'll meet you back here in ten." I said as I walked in my front door.

~~~~~~~~Camp out~~~~~~~~~

We had everything we would possibly need for a camp out when we met on the sidewalk again.

Benny questioned me. "Okay, so where are we gonna sleep? We dont have the tree house key.

I smiled at him. "The dugout of course!"

He smiled back. "Thats actually a pretty good idea." He lightly socked me in the arm. "Lets go."

And we went.

We layed our sleeping bags out just like we would in the tree house and sat on top of them.

I was braiding my long curly brown hair over my shoulder and Benny seemed to be lost in thought. As if he knew what I was thinking, he spoke up. "Ya know, I was just thinking, " I cut him off.

"I could tell."

He smiled and continued. "All the other guys and I, we all have nicknames. Smalls, Yeah-Yeah, Squints. I think you should have one."

I laughed. "Okay, if you come up with one for me, i'll have it."

He laughed and smiled at me. "I already have one! I wouldnt say anything if I didnt!"

I smirked. "Okay smart ass, what is it?"

"Melter. Melts for short."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Are you blind and deaf? You know what guys think of you Alexis. And dont pretend you dont notice." He said.

At that moment, the calm, collected Benjamin Rodriguez sounded mad. Jealous, even. What ever it was, I didnt like it, so I just decided to shut up and agree. "Okay." I whispered.

Who is this person? And what have they done with my boy next door?


	9. Kisses That Make Your Head Spin

It had been two day since the carnival, and the first day we were all getting back together to play at the sandlot. Although those two day with just Benny were fun, I was ready to see the guys again.

I had woken up about a half an hour ago. I had started getting dressed and had on my shorts, bra and undershirt, but I couldnt find my baseball shirt anywhere. I had been looking for a good fifteen minutes before I gave up and went to plan B. I opened my window and hopped out. I walked the two steps to Benny's window and knocked.

He opened it with no shirt on and a plaid flannel in his hand. He smirked. "You know, we seem to pick bad times to talk to eachother. I was getting dressed you know."

I smiled and propped myself up on his window ciel. I scanned the room before I found what I was looking for. A clean pile of shirts folded neatly on top of his dresser. "Ah ha!" I reached my hand around and grabbed a baseball shirt with maroon sleeves and jumped off his window ciel and walked to mine.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Benny called from his room.

I pulled my butt on my window, slid inside and leaned out. I smiled. "I cant find mine, and your house is obviously the easiest to steal clothes from. I dont even have to try and break in, because you let me in with out any problems."

He smiled and rolled his eyes whole-heartedly. "Whatever." And he slid his window closed.

I shut mine too and muttered under my breath. "I hope he knows when I say 'steal' I actually mean it. There is know way hes getting this shirt back." And I threw it over my head. It almost completely covered my shorts. I knew him being almost three inches taller could be a problem.

~~~~~~~The Sandlot~~~~~~~~~

The whole gang and I were in the dugout talking before playing some ball, Benny had told them my new nickname and they had all got the reason right away, I was mostly zoning out. But somehow, I zoned _in_ at a very odd conversation.

Squints yelled at Benny. "Please! Youve never even kissed a girl!'

The others yelled in agreement. Benny yelled back. "I have too, I promise!"

Ham spoke up. "Benny, you play baseball too much to even have the time to kiss a girl!"

Benny rolled his eyes. "Well somehow I must have found the time! 'Cuz I have!"

This was getting old. And I knew I was going to have to settle it sooner or later. So I decided to do it sooner. I got up from where i was sitting, walked over to Benny, grabbed him by the shirt collar, a pressed my lips to his. I have kissed a lot of boys, and let me tell you something, this was by far the best kiss I have ever had.

I pulled away a couple seconds later and turned to the open mouths of the sandlot boys. "Ya happy? He has. Now base up you idiots!" I strutted from the dugout and I could hear the voices of the boys still in the dugout.

I looked over at them, they obviously werent watching. Benny looked kind of....paralyzed. He had his mouth hanging open and his hat was barely on his head. I listened to the voices now, interested at what they were saying to him.

Ham: "Oh my God!" A head-clearing shake from Benny.

Yeah-Yeah: "Was she a good kisser? You think shed kiss me?"

Benny: "Yeah. And Hell no, Yeah-Yeah, no girl would touch you with a ten foot pole!"

I sighed and walked back over to them, stopping behind Ham. "You boys done talking about me? Or do you wanna sit here the whole day and talk about me like im not here?"

They all looked at me with red cheeks and nodded their heads. "Good."

I had barely taken a step away when I heard Squints. "You think she would kiss you again?" He laughed to Benny.

I turned around and smirked. "Hell yeah I would." They all looked at me with wide eyes. "That boy," I pointed to Benny. "Has _definately_ kissed a girl before." Their eyes got wider. Benny smirked, and I could tell what I just did. "Aye, lose the ego Rodriguez." I spoke to the rest of the boys. "Drop it, its old news." I walked to the pitchers mound as the others followed me.

I think this is going to be an awkward day.


	10. Love is a Powerful Thing

We had just finished up playing at around seven o'clock, because it was getting dark. We were all sitting in the dugout now, sprawled out in various places and positions. I was sitting indian style on the bench Benny was laying on and the others were on the floor. We were sitting quietly before Yeah-Yeah looked at me and broke the silence. "You know Melts, I've never been kissed by a girl before." He ended with a devilish smirk.

I looked over at him sternly. "Tough cookies."

All the boys around me chuckled and threw things at Yeah-Yeah. I even produced a small grin of my own. Ham took this time of boredom to say something intelligent. "Hey guys, why dont we all go get cleaned up and go to the diner, its Fun Night."

All the guys said words of agreement, but I raised an eyebrow. "Whats that?"

Benny answered me. "It when they have musice and everyone dances and they gives out free milkshakes." He shrugged. "Its ussually really fun."

I smiled at him. "It does sound fun. Lets go." I said as I got up with the rest of the boys as we headed to our houses to freshen up.

~~~~~~~Fun Night at the Diner~~~~~~~~

I had changed in to a white scoop neck crop top with frill at the end, dark denim peg-leg jeans with a brown woven belt, white keds, and had brushed out my hair and it was hanging loosely around my shoulders and down my back. Benny and I had gotten the others and we were all walking down the street to the local diner.

We opened the door and walked in to loud music and a ton of people. Almost everyone was the same age as us and didnt look at any of us specially, well, except for Benny and me that is. About fifty pairs of boys eyes were occupying my body right now, and fifty girls eyes on his. Great. Of course, right when I decide im falling for a guy, all the girls in town have to love him.

We all took seats at the bar and I sat between Benny and Smalls. We had all ordered a chocolate shake and were waiting for them when a very handsome boy approached me. He was tall-about Benny's hight, and had shaggy blonde hair. You could tell he was strong just by looking at him, and I definately looked. All the sandlot boys had their eyes on him as he stopped in front of me and put on a charming smile. "Hey, you wanna dance?" He hel;d his hand oout to me and I smiled.

I glanced at the other boys, catching their glares at him. I smiled a little wider and put my hand in his. "Sure."

He smiled back and led me to the floor where everyone else was dancing. We started dancing and I couldnt help but take glances at Benny.

Me and the blonde were obsorbed in a conversation when I heard a crashing sound that scared the shit out of me and quieted the whole diner. I looked around trying to find the source. And I found it. Benjamin Rodriguez had knocked his stool backwards hopping off and was now storming outside. I detached my body from the guy and hurriedly tried to follow him.

I got outside the door to find him already half way down the block. I shouted to him as I ran to catch up. "Benny! What the hell is wrong with you? Where are you going? What happened?" I had finally caught up to him and I gently grabbed his forearm to stop him.

He turned to me with what looked like a look of hurt. "Let me go Alexis. Im just going home."

I furrowed my eyebrows and spoke softly to him. "Why?"

His expression turned from hurt to angry in nearly a second. He yanked his arm from my grasp, causing me to let out a small gasp. "Do you really want to know whats wrong Alexis?" He yelled angrily at me.

"Yes." I whispered, afraid.

He lowered his voice sensing my fear. "You are whats wrong Alexis. I cant stand to watch you with that guy anymore. And you know why? Because everytime I see you my heart skips a beat, I have to concentrate on staying steady, I cant breath. And I think I love you."

I was speechless. I couldnt think of how to express my mutual feelings in words, so I did it in actions. I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I slid mine around his neck. I dont know how long we kissed in the middle of the sidewalk like that, but I didnt care. I love Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez and he loved me back. Thats all that mattered. And that all that ever will.


End file.
